Some military aircraft may have broadband electronic warfare (EW) antennas mounted on the wingtips and rear vertical stabilizers, connected to a host receiver with long coaxial cables. The cable losses typically vary as a function of frequency, and add directly to the host receiver noise figure. The EW antennas are typically integrated within a radome/housing and do not maximize available aperture area. To compensate for cable losses broadband amplifiers can be inserted near the antenna. Typical broadband amplifiers with high input signal levels introduce harmonics and inter-modulation products that could be interpreted as a real signal.